The invention relates to a drawer comprising two metal drawer frames, a front member, a rear wall and a bottom member. At each side at the rear of the drawer is arranged one runner roller for a pull-out guide and mounted on a separate roller carrier which is connected with the respective drawer frame.
In addition to drawers which are made as an integral piece of plastics material and to the well-known drawers which are made of wood, there have come into use drawers including frames to each of which the runner roller for the pull-out guide is directly fastened.
In such arrangements the drawer frame frequently replaces the pull-out rail of a pull-out guide assembly, the drawer frame having a running flange for the runner roller at the side of the body of the piece of furniture. To be able to take up occurring stresses, in particular in the of mounting the runner roller, such drawer frames have to be relatively strong and are therefore generally made of sheet steel.
Furthermore, drawer frames of extrudable materials, for example of plastic material or aluminum, are known. They can be injection moulded or extruded in any desired form.